My Immortal
by Phantom1999
Summary: Kiku Honda, a beautiful person, who is abused at home. Kiku, loves to sing. a beautiful voice too. Kiku's life never knew, that meeting the handsome daredevil and former punk, Arthur Kirkland would chang everyones lives forever... i suck @ summaries! prease bear with! i hopes u enjoy!
1. My Immortal

Hey hey! I'm now making a murti-chap for Asakiku!  
I hope you enjoy!  
And I'm so sorry! Yong Soo had to be an asshore in this! I rove him! But not as much as japan! :D schyaaa!  
Ok u I didn't reprace the 'L's with 'R's bcuz arready confusing!  
Warnings:not Yaoi :(, ranguage, fem! Japan... Sadness, ooc, very au fic...  
Trust me I hate fem! Japan bit it suites this story! Preas bear with! Prease...  
Enjoy!

* * *

I'm so tired of being here.  
They are fighting and screaming again. Yong-Soo and Yao-san. I crouch in the closet and cover my ears. I feel my boob vibrating. I check my phone and see a txt msg. Wait a minute. I stick my earbuds in my ear and start singing along.  
''_I'm so of being heeere.  
Suppressed by all my childish fears.  
And If you have to leave, I wish that you would just leave.  
But your presence still lingers here and it won't leave me alone.  
These wounds won't seem to heal. This pain is just to re-_''  
A bang of the wall echoed the room. I pulled my earbuds out and looked up. The closet doors were open.

"Yong-"  
"I told you Yao, it was just Kiku! The stupid brat."

I cowered in the corner. He has a bat in his hand! I'm freaking out! Frightened! Fearful! Worried... Well he brought the bat up and turned around. He got hit with, an enormous pot of plants. He dropped the bat, and it fell till it hit-...

"Kiku! Kiku!" My name echoed the room. I cracked open my eyes. I raise my left hand and rubbed them. *_wet?_* I look at my hand and it has slightly dried blood on my hand.  
"Y-yao-san? What happened I don't remember..."

I look over and see Yong-soo passed out with a flowerpot by his head.

"Kiku... I'm glad your ok. But start cleaning." Yes Yao-san, didn't have to say it and got to work. My head ached. What happened?

"Ve~Ve~! Kiku has a bump on her head!"  
"Ja, what happened?"  
I chuckled at Felicano-kun and Ludwig-sama.  
"I'm fine! I just fell and hit my head."  
The bell rings.  
" I got to go. Time for class."  
I run to my 1st period class. Most of my friends aren't in my 1st period.  
"Ahh, Miss Kiku. You are late... again."  
"Gomenaisai... I wokeup late." I breathe out.  
"Go sit down, I was about to introduce a new student."  
"Yes, Mr. Park."  
I sit down in my seat and unload my stuff.  
"Now students. Our new classmate is... Arthur Kirkland. He's a transfer student like some of you. He's british."  
I look up. British? I've met, russian, italian, german, greek, turkish, french, romanian, polish lithuanian, swedish,switz, finnish, I can go on. But instead I say etc. I've met all, but not british.  
"Kiku raise your hand."  
Huh? I raise my hand as if asking for a question.  
" You are sitting next to her." He pointed. He swiflty glided here. He tossed his stuff on the floor, and dropped himself in the chair, then took a big deep breath then sighed.  
"Wow... quite the first impression." I whispered next him.  
He just chuckled... darkly.  
"Well luv, don't think of me weird, but I'm a little upset." He whispered back.  
"Why are you upset?"  
"... Well, I don't really want to talk about it." He looked at me longingly. He had a sad look in his eyes. They looked empty... Those... beautiful green eyes, and that shaggy blond hair. Woah, get yourself together.

I sit at lunch, alone as usual. I stare at the sun and pull up my sleeves I drag my hands over the healing scars. I look back up and keep rubbing over the scars and begin to sing.  
"_I'm so tired of being heeeere.__Suppresed by all my childish fears.  
And if you have to leave, I wish that you would just leave.  
But your presence still lingers heeeere.  
And it won't leave me alone.  
These wounds won't seem to heeeaaal.  
This pain is just to real.  
Theres just to much that time, cannot erase.  
When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears. When you screamed I've fight away all of your fears. And I held your hand, through all of these years.  
But you still have... Aaaallll oooffff meeeeeee...  
You used to captivate me, under your resonating light.  
Now I'm bound the life you left behiiind.  
Your face it haunts. My once pleasant dreams.  
Your voice chased away, all the sannnityyy in me.  
These wounds won't seem to heeal.  
This pain is just to real.  
Theres just to much that time, cannot eeeeraaase.  
When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears. When you screamed I'd fight away all of your fears. And I held your hand, through all of these years.  
And you still haaave... Allll of meee!  
I've tried so hard, to tell myself, thaaat your gooone.  
But though yooouur still wiiiith mee.  
I've been, all alone, alll aloooooooone!  
When you cried I'd wipe away allll of your tears. When you screamed I'd fight away all of your fears. And I held your hand, through all of these years! But you still haaaaavveee... Allllll of me... Ooooooh..._"  
"You sound beautiful." I jump amd twist my head over and pull my sleeves over my arm in a split second.  
"Asa!?"  
"Yes?"  
"Asa, well..."  
"You know that song reminds me of someone..."  
"Well, Asa...-Oh, do you care, if I call you that?"  
"Oh, It's ok. I can tell your japanese and why you call me that. That someone, I knew called me that..."  
I pondered for a second.  
"Who were they?" He chuckled again darkly. He looked at me with that same look, that same empty look in his eyes. Except his left eye. His left eye was covered over by his hair. He smiled and picked up his things.  
"Well, I've got to go, luv. My cousin Alfred, is showing me around." He smiled and left. He's so... mysterious... I wonder what happened... Maybe... I can ask Alfred-san... Wait I shouldn't dig in other peoples business... But I need to know. How should I-? The bell rings for 5th period. Siiiiigh. I can tell things are getting complicated soon...  
Ugh, if my life wasn't wierd enough...

"Hey Kiku!"a voice all to known said.  
"Konichiwa, Alfred-san!"  
We bumped fists, but I totally messed up! Haha as usual.  
"Well... You know about Arthur-."  
"Yes, I know he is your cousin."  
"Yeah, wait how'd you know?"  
"Well he told me earlier, during lunch..."  
"Oh..."  
"Hey, Alfred-"  
"Let me guess... you want to know why he's so mysterious?"  
I stare at him  
"How'd you know? But I don't want to push, though."  
"Well, all these prissy girls asked me. And since, we're good friends... I'll tell you. But please don't tell him I told you. He needs to tell you himself."  
"Alright."  
"It started with a transfer student named Kiku Honda in London, England..."

* * *

Ooooh! Whats gonna happen!

Next chapterZ!

Next Monday!  
It feerz a rittre rushed, I'm so sorry!

Waahahaahah!

Anyway!

HAPPY BIRTHDAY JAPAN! I ROVES YOU!

Review prease, and I'm the type to forget stuff, so if I get reviews, I wirr remember more! Anyway! Raters!  
REVIEW! ARIGATO GOZAIMASU!


	2. I'm Alive!

Hey hey! Well, thankyou for reviewing! When I saw them wednsday, I litteraly started jumping up and down giving out happy squeals, until a book hit my head (ow!), it still hurts too! :'(  
Anyway, enough of my rambling! And thanks to those who read my authurs notes!  
Enjoy

* * *

I stare at Alfred-san in shock. That's... my name... Kiku Honda... but I am a girl... As if he knew what I was thinking,"Yesh, I know. Same name. You guys even look alike. Except you have longer hair. And that you are a girl, also you have slightly different personalities. But what also freaks me out is that, your both from the same section of Japan. Of course it's Tokyo, also you lived In the same district."  
Ok... unreal... just weird. But then I realize...  
"_Well luv, don't think of me weird, but I'm a little upset."_  
Hmmm...  
"Kiku!" I turn around, it's Asa.  
"Arthur/Asa!" Alfred and I yelled.  
He comes up smiling. As soon as he got here, Alfred bursts out,"Who wants to go Karoke tonight!?"  
God, I want to go! "I do!"I laughed.  
Arthur looked at us questioningly.  
"Yeah! I do! I haven't sung in awhile."  
The two just laughed, and I guess we were going to Karaoke...

"Sooo, who wants to go up first?" Alfred asked us, squinting his left eye, and looked at us.  
"Alfred-san, that look is creeping me out, how about you go first?"  
As if he had an idea he says,"¹Light bulb."  
Ok then. "Yeah! I will go first." Alfred went up to the mic and told the guy to play ²H376. Just then a song I knew to well came on... Hero from Skillet.  
Alfred sang his heart our, to tell the truth he was pretty good.

Good but not great. He hit 93% of the notes. Still he did a good job. As soon as the song ended, someone I don't know went up there.  
He sounded like pure- I better not use those kind of words... heheh. Anyway after a those dreadful minutes it ended.  
Asa went up and picked a song from a band I freaking love!  
He started singing... Riot from Three Days Grace. I tried not to sing along, but when the lyrics

"_If you feel so filthy, so dirty, so fucked up. If you feel, so walked on, so painful, so pissed off. Your not the, only one, refusing to go down. Your not the only one, so get up!_"

Luckily I didn't sing aloud, it was more like mumbling. But oh my god did he sound amazing! He hit ALL the notes, and did a lot better than Alfred. But I wouldn't tell him that. I mean Alfred not Arthur. Anyway his song ended.

A few people went by, until Asa nudged, me.  
"Well, aren't you going to sing?"  
I gazed up at him. Him and his... abnormaly bushy eyebrows.  
"Haha, no Asa. I dont sing."  
He looked at me questioningly.  
"I heard you, during lunch."  
Oh yea! He was there...  
"No wait, I forgot. You don't sing, because you can't." Of course hes using reverse psychology! No, it won't get to me!  
_- 5 minutes later-_  
Next thing I knew I was up there, telling the DJ to play, ³I625483.  
As soon as the music hit, I sang to the beat.  
"_Nothing I say comes out right, I can't love without a fight.  
No one ever knows my name.  
When I pray for sun it rains.  
I'm so sick of wasting time, but nothings moving In my mind, inspisration can't be found.  
I get up and fight for it._

_I'm Alive, I'm Alive oh yeah!_  
_Between the good and bad, is where you'll find me, reaching for heaven!_  
_I will fight, and I'll sleep when I die._  
_I'll live my life, I'm Alive!_

_Every lover breaks my heart, and I know it from the start._  
_Still I end up in a mess, everytime I second guess._  
_All my friend just run away when I'm having a bad day._  
_I would rather stay in bed, but I know there's a reason, I'm Alive, I'm Alive oh yeah!_  
_Between the good and bad, is where you'll find me, reaching for heaven!_  
_I will fight, and I'll sleep when I die._  
_I'll live my life, I'm Alive!_

_When I'm bored to death at home,_  
_when he won't pick up the phone,_  
_when I'm stuck in second place._  
_Those regrets I can't erase._  
_Only I can change the end, of the movie in my head._  
_There's no time for misery, I won't feel sorry for me!_

_I'm Alive, I'm Alive oh yeah!_  
_Between the good and bad, is where you'll find me, reaching for heaven!_  
_I will fight, and I'll sleep when I die._  
_I'll live my life, ohhh!_

_I'm Alive, I'm Alive oh yeah!_  
_Between the good and bad, is where you'll find me, reaching for heaven!_  
_I will fight, and I'll sleep when I die._  
_I'll live my life_  
_I'll live my life!_  
_**I'M ALIVE**!_"

As soon as the song ended, I heard the roaring of the crowd. When I sat down... both looked at me wideyed.  
"Yes?"  
"You kinda sang better than Arthur!"  
Did I?  
"Did I?"  
Both nodded. Heh... Alfred-san munched on a burger, while I guess Asa is eating... fish and chips? Yuck~. Well in my opinion.  
I grab my drink and took a sip.  
- 30 mintutes-  
Alfred and Asa sing again. I stay in my seat and clap. After a few hours.. wait a minute... I was supposed to be home by 7! Its what! I check Asa's phone... IT'S 9 O'clock! I AM SO DEAD! As both came back. "Guys, thankyou for the wonderful evening, but I have to go! Yao will be mad at me when i get home. Please do not worry about me! I'm sorry!" I grab my jacket and run  
Then turn back. I kiss both on the cheeks and rush outta there.

Alfred'd POV*  
"Damnit!"  
Arthur looked at me.  
"What?"  
"I totally forgot, about stupid Yao and Yong Soo!"  
"Who?"  
"Her parents... I won't tell you much, but they treat her not like most parents. Its like a Cinderella Story, but not exactly. No step sisters nor brothers. Just her parents, well her father and her stepfather..."

"That's all I'm going to tell you. She needs to tell you."  
He looked at me, as if he understood.

Normal POV  
I sneak through the side door. No lights on. Good. As I get to the kitchen, I set my stuff down, and-  
"Kiku... your home late." The light had flickered on.  
"Y-yong Soo."  
Whats he going to do?"  
"You know, Yao isn't home... and he doesn't have to know about this."  
I know where this is going. He smiled a shit-eating grin. I followed him to him and Yao's room. I close the door and lock it. I start to take my shirt off, and unclip my bra...

* * *

Ohhhhh! Cliff-hanger! Haha ima nasty bitch. Anyway!  
¹I love you, if you got that, if you don't know it, its from Despicable Me  
²Lol, its hero in numbers! Loveya if ya got it!  
³I'm Alive from BECCA. If you know where this came from, than you are awesome!  
REVIEW  
REVIEW  
REVIEW  
REVIEW  
REVIEW  
REVIEW  
REVIEW  
OR ELSE!  
REVIEW PLEASE!  
Ok! Laters, anyway till next Monday!  
Peac-/shot, now dying


	3. Haunted

Hey hey! Tuesday!  
Wahah!  
Ok no time to speak, go read!  
Warning a bit of sex/rape slightly graphic please skip if you'd rather skip it!  
It will show this • and it means its over.

* * *

As I unclip my bra, the spaghetti straps falling down my shoulders to the floor making a slight noise. I unbutton the school required skirt and it falls.  
I grab my bra and stick it in my mouth, I climb over the bed onto it. The strap in-between, my teeth.

I look up and there's that shit-eating eyes giving off a dark glint. I give him a helpless look and he leaps over and gropes my shoulders.  
Grabbing my thigh and suspending it. He leans down to kiss me.

His lips all over mine, forcing his tongue around my warm cavern.  
He removes his pants releasing his aching member. He stops the kiss, and pulls my face down, in front of it.  
I open my mouth wide and take it in.

I slowly suck and twirl my tongue around it. He tastes... so... gross and nasty. After that he grabs my head and makes me deep throat. I almost choke.

I hum on it, and that always gets him to spurt. Blech! Tastes like crap.  
He removes my head and I look down. He already has another hard-on. He tugs his finger down my panties slowly pulling them off.  
He pulls out a small packet and opens it.  
He puts it on his member, making sure no holes. He puts his tip at my entrance. With no warning he thrusts in, leaving me no time to adjust, making the bed rock.

I try not to scream. He puts his lip on my not so perked nipples.  
Sucking them and rolling them.

He trails down, my tit, leaving a trail of drool. He goes back to lick my neck. God let this be over.  
As he finished spurting, he got out. Pulled the condom off, and smirked.

"Good girl. And Yao won't hear this. Now get out." I nodded my head and ran out clothes in hand. I rush to the shower and wash his awful smell off me. I scrub and scrub...

"Kiku!" I look around and see Asa-san and Alfred-san.  
"Kiku! Are you ok!?" I look at them crazily...  
"Of course I am?" Their faces calm down.  
"So, Yong-soo didn't do anything?" Crap.  
"No! Haha he actually said it was ok. He knew there was traffic cuz, Yao didn't get home till, midnight. And he is always home before me." I lied. I chuckled.  
They both calmed down, but Asa had that glint in his eyes.  
"Well, we don't want to be latr to class Asa!" I grab his arm and started running away with him, leaving Alfred-san baffled.

"Alfred-san! Why should I sing karaoke, for chorus today?"  
He looked at me." dude! You like sound amazing! Please!"  
I sigh.  
I put my name on the roster, and apparently I was of course next. Oh the irony.

_"Long lost words whisper slowly to me.  
Still can't find what keeps me here.  
When all this time I've been all alone, inside...  
I know your still there._

_Watching me,  
Wanting me,  
I can feel you pull me down.  
Fearing you, loving you.  
I won't let you pull me down. _

_Hunting you, I can smell you Alive.  
__Your heart pounding in my head. _

_Watching me,  
Wanting me,  
I can feel you pull me down.  
Saving me,  
Raping me,  
Watching me. _

_Watching me,  
Wanting me,  
I can feel you pull me down,  
Fearing you... loving you._

I won't let you pull me down..."

As I step down, everyone looked at me baffled. Sigh. Again Alfed says I sound amazing.  
... A year later...  
Me and Asa-kun have become great friends. He said he wanted to tell me something but I don't know what. But I also want to tell him something.

"Asa-kun!" I yelled. I see him at out our table.  
"Hey Kiku." I smiled brightly.  
"We have been great friends and all, It is time I told you."  
I look at him.  
"About what?"  
"About, what happened in England, and someone I also knew named Kiku Honda"

Lolol ima nasty bitch another cliffy!  
Wahahahha!  
Anyway next one or more chapters will focus on the past and after it, this prologue will be over and the real story begins!  
Lolol I might update early cuz I am excited and thanks for reading!  
REVIEW  
REVIEW  
REVIEW  
REVIEW  
REVIEW  
REVIEW  
Peace and sry if I didn't do a very good job, I mostly write yaoi sex sooo!  
Anyway till then  
- Phantom1999!

P.S. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW


	4. Past

Hello hello, I an sry this is late, because I didn't start till like literally after school, and when I was on the bus. But hey, enjoy and I am sry! Anyway  
Enjoy or I slap you!

Did he just say, my name? No he said something else.  
"What was that?"  
"Kiku Honda was his name. He looks much like you. He was an A+Student, and from Japan." I look at him, his hair draped over his face, and he cradled his necklace in his left hand. His green eyes absentminded, as he stared off. "Kiku, this might take awhile, and we have studyhall next period. So I will give you two choices: I can either tell you now, or later, like at my place, or yours, or if your more comfortable, somewhere else."  
I ponder his words. Should we stay and listen, or go to one of our houses, or somewhere comfortable? My house. After all today is a short-day. "One of the houses, I can already tell, it's going to be long." He smiled, his cheeks turning a slight crimson.  
"Alright."

The final bell rung for school. Asa and I left together, heading towards his and Alfred's home. We entered, the door with intriguing designs. Swirls here and there, cherry colored wood. The house smelt of... burnt scones. We sat down at the clear glass table, chairs, black as the night.  
"Ok, anything before I start?"  
I pondered for a moment.  
"Yeah, could I please have a bottle of water? And if not too much, a snack."  
He smiled wide, and lifted himself from the chair, and went through the door. I tapped my fingers to a tune; something, everybody knows to well. He came back, and I stopped. He put down a cup of tea in front of him, and a bottle of water in front of me. He then dropped a bag of Cape-Cod kettle-cooked brand chips. Flavor salt and cracked pepper.  
"All ready?" I nod in agreement, stuffing a chip in my mouth.  
"Well... it all began with a new student."  
*_Arthur's Past, his POV_*  
I sat in class, tapping my pencil, waiting for first period to begin. Damn! What in blazes is taking so long!? I stare at the crazy teacher, Mr. Japonica. He is from another country, but I don't care enough to remember.  
RING RING!  
The bell FINALLY rang, yet it always seems like its saying: RING RING! MUTHAFUCKA SCHOOL HAS STARTED!  
Mr. Whatever, takes attention.  
"Class, today we have an transfer student. He maybe shy, but is from Japan."  
I looked up. This guy. He looks short, dark brown hair, and soulless brown eyes. He wears a uniform probably from his old school. Long white pants, and a pristine white button-up shirt, with gold buttons, shoulders with black and gold, including the collar.  
"Introduce yourself."  
"Moshi moshi, I am Kiku Honda. I am from Tokyo, Japan. Please treat me well." He bowed down, his hair shifting. My eyes widen. Oh, he is going to get bullied. His l's sounded like rolled r's. I sigh, and notice the empty seat next to me. He is probably going to be next to me.  
"Now Mr. Honda, you may go sit next to... Francis, he is the one with long blond hair. Wave!" Francis waved lovingly. Oh yeah, he is screwed. After all, That is where, the Bad-Luck/Bad-Ass trio sat. And that perverted fucker might rape him.  
Kiku walked over there. He was a small person.  
"Oui, hello." Kiku sat down, and probably was nervous, since I couldn't see him, I'm not sure.  
"Hai, Moshi moshi?"  
" I am sorry, but what does that mean?"  
"Yes, hello?" His l's sounded like rolled r's once again.  
Damn. Ignore...  
"Alright, class. Lets begin."

Damn, lunch time, thank goodness.  
When first period rang. He ran like hell to next period. Well anyway lunch time! I rub my hands together, and wait when I'm knocked over.  
"Oof! What the hell!" I pick myself up and dust my clothes off.  
"Watch where you're goi-oh your Kiku Honda?" I lend my hand out, he rejects it and pulls himself up.  
"Gomenasai! Gomenesai!"  
I look him up and down. His clothes were disheveled, and his hair was sprawled out. That and he had a cut on his left cheek.  
"Are you ok?"I asked  
He nodded.  
"Hai, I am fine." He smiled, yet it disappears. I felt a few pairs of arms around me.  
"Yo, Arthur, you going to beat him up too? I mean you wouldn't want your rep. destroyed. Do you?"  
Yes I had a rep. around school.  
I've done it millions of times before. Like bothering that Candian kid, my cousin I think. Or the Grecian who LOVED cats. Many more, but somehow I feel it should stop.  
"Yo... Arthuuurrr..." Gilbert poked my cheek. I shake the three of them off.  
"No, I wouldn't. But lets give him a chance. He is just from another country, like the three of you. And wheres Lovino, I saw him with Ivan again." Antonio opened his eyes wide and ran.  
"Gilbert, I hear a teacher is looking for you." He blushed and ran away.  
"Francis... I hear all the Freshman are taking showers."  
He dashed away, and left the two of us alone.  
"Arigato, Asa, I believe is your name..."  
I just looked at him and said,"Asa?"  
"Hai, in Japanese its... Ar-ar-tur?"  
I just laugh.  
"What's so, funny..."  
"Ah nothing." He looked uneasy.  
An awkward silence set among us.  
"Eh... if you would like to go. It's ok."  
"R-really... I don't know... your one of the first people nice to me..."  
I looked at him and beamed.  
"Don't worry, I normaly eat by myself. You may join me if you'd like to."  
He smiled. A true smile.  
He then realized, his books were on the floor and started to pick them up. I noticed something. His left jacket sleeve went up slightly. It made me surprised and I gasped.  
"Huh?"  
"Ah! Nothing! Hahaha..."  
He just smiled and headed on our way.

"So what was on his wrist?" I asked Asa. He just twiddled his thumbs and whispered. "Scars..."

GOMENASAI! GOMENASAI! I'm so sorry! I am going to catch up this week, because  
1. I need to.  
2. It needs to be done!  
Anything else? No?  
Well, see you tomorrow!


	5. Brave

I'm so so sorry! I have no exucuse at all! But one. On May 7th, someone I knew died of cancer.

His name was James, I dont remember his last name, better yet spell it, but my friend took the biggest hit because she knew him so well...

.

.

.

Anyway! Enjoy!

* * *

He whispered "_Scars"_ I flinched, and looked at my own.  
"What are you looking at?" He asked. I chuckled and flicked my pig tails back. I pulled down the black skirt and fixed the short sleeved red button up. "Nothing, I found a bug bite and it itched." I start to scratch my wrist. He looked at me weird and just closed and nodded.  
He then turned away.  
"Would you like me to continue?" I look at the time. It's around 5. I should be getting home.  
"I'd love for you to continue, but I must go. Arigato, for having me over."  
I bow down, and come back up," may we continue tomorrow?" He smiles and nods. He stands up and opens the door and escorts me out. He fiddles with his thumbs his face a little red. I smile. He tries to say something, but I can't understand. So I say, "Yes you may." He smiles and he runs inside and grabs a coat.  
XxX  
Turns out he just wanted to walk me home.  
When we got closer to my house, Yong-Soo had come home. He saw me with Asa, and smiled. "I see someone brought home a boy friend." He smiled a genuine smile... which was very very weird.  
We both blush and turn away. "No no no, it is not like that we are just friends!"  
{A/N: All of you, who read this. Arthur just got friends zoned. And yes I know you wouldn't, but trust me we do it all the time girls.}  
Arthur smiles and says,"Yeah! We are just friends, sir."  
Yong-soo looks at him and says," Oh I see. He is British like those retarded idiots they call 1 Direction."  
Arthur laughs and says"Oh god, I hate them. They are complete idiots, I agree." They have a laugh. And I say goodbye to Asa. When he further walks down out of ear-shot and sight. Yong-Soo walks in, and I follow after.  
"Kiku, what a lovely young man... did you sleep with him, you little_ slut_?"  
I knew it was to good to be true.  
"No! He isn't like that! I would never!" He laughs and puts his hand on my shoulder. "Alright, alright. I believe you. Now go make dinner... please." I look at him and smile.  
I run to the kitchen and make some of his and Yao's favorites.  
Sweet and sour pork, home made. And some Korean style stew. I cook some corn and biscuits. XxX I yell "Dinner!" And set the table and put the food in the middle of table. Drinks like, water, Dr. Pepper, Coca-Cola, and Ginger ale. The two come out followed by a little... child.  
"Who is that?"  
"Kiku, this Is your cousin Kaoru. He is from Hong Kong."  
"Oh... umm... do you like rice?" He nods.  
"Do you like sticky rice?" He nods even harder.  
"Do you like pork?" He nods again  
"Do you like sweet and sour pork?" He nods  
"Ok, I made a lot."  
XxX  
"Thank you!" He said and hugged me. And asked if he could sleep in my room. Yao and Yong-Soo nod and I go to sleep with Kaoru.  
XxX  
Later at night, I crawl out of bed and sit on the window. I slowly open the window. And look out. Suddenly I hear a voice  
"Kiku... I can't sleep." I smile and I say: wamt me to sing to you? Till you fall asleep?"  
He nods his head, I think of a song I know.  
_"Itsumo hitori de aruiteta,_

_ Furikaeru ne minna wa tooku,_

_ Sore demo atashi wa aruita,_

_ Sore ga tsuyosa datta,_

_ Mou nani mo kowakunai,_

_ Sou tsubuyai temisuru,_

_ Itsuka hito wa hitori ni natte_

_ Omoide no naka ni ikiteku dake_

_ Kodoku sae aishi waratteraru you ni,_

_ Atashi wa tata kaunda,_

_ Namida nante misenainda..."_

I look down, and he is asleep. I close the window, and jump down. I crawl over in the bed. And fall asleep myself. I start to dream peacefully.

* * *

Ok, I know, I know. It has been awhile... do not kill me. I also have sort of improved in writing. But anyway, The english words for the song:

Itsumo hitori de aruiteta/I've always walked alone ,  
Furikaeru ne minna wa tooku/When I turn around, everyones far behind,  
Sore demo atashi wa aruita/Even so, I kept walking,  
Sore ga tsuyosa datta/That was what strength was,  
Mou nani mo kowakunai/"I'm not afraid anymore",  
Sou tsubuyai temisuru/ I try to whisper to myself,  
Itsuka hito wa hitori ni natte/Everyone becomes alone someday,  
Omoide no naka ni ikiteku dake/They live on, in only memories,  
Kodoku sae aishi waratteraru you ni/So I can laugh with my heart, even in this loneliness,  
Atashi wa tata kaunda/I will fight,  
Namida nante misenainda/ I will show no tears...

Anyway there. I do not own anything! But the plot.

Not even the song. But enjoy! Bye, c u soon. C u. Tomorrow!

Sry it is short and all and remember : REVIEW!


	6. Last To Know, so Stand By Me& Let It Die

Thank you to those who reviewed! Anyway enjoy my story!

I own _**ABSOLUTELY **_nothing but the plot. I do not own the songs, or that I had edited them a bit to Asa's liking.

* * *

I woke up early next morning and dressed. I left Kaoru to sleep in the confines of my room. I pulled on my black skirt, slipped my hands through the red button up, I buttoned the buttons. I then pulled up the black knee highs. I slipped on the dress shoes. I slowly tiptoed outside in the cold morning air. Sometimes as I come outside in these mornings, I see the ugly, gray sky.  
Especially during this time of year where it gets closer to winter. I looked over at the patio or balcony, or whatever you might properly call that damn postage-stamp-sized piece of shit, adorned with 3 old rusty lawn chairs.  
I stop to check the mental checklist I have.  
Bag... books... toast... pencils ... paper... I have everything!  
I take a large bite out of the crispy toast and start to walk to school, along the road, I start to see the birds come out and tweet. The sun beginning to peak. I pick up my pace and start to jog. My shirt riding up and my bag hitting my back. My toast breaks and falls on the floor... a moment of silence for my breakfast ... I begin jogging again, and I end up at school with not a minute to spare.

"Ve! Kiku made it!" Feliciano excitedly said.  
"Ja! Good job." Ludwig said and we brought our hands up to high five.  
"You're for once not late."  
I laugh and," Oh Asa-*_kun_*, well I got a goodnights sleep."  
"Did you now? Did you get hit with a bloody brick? "  
"Nope. Did you? Prick."  
It sits in an awkward silence, and then we bust out laughing.  
"Yo! that is true best friends right there!"  
"Ve... what?"  
"Dudes never mind!" Alfred humphing and walking away.

"Lunch time! Mm!"

Now that I think about it, life has been ok. Everything is better. Nothing is hard. Life has be- I'm suddenly forced to the floor. I rub my eyes and creak my eyelids open. It is some random person. Well wasn't that rude. This guy looks familiar though. My vision is a little blurry.  
"Kiku!"  
I heard a familiar voice.  
"Asa-san" I whispered.  
"What the bloody hell you do that for?"  
The guy just shrugged.  
"She's different. She has 2 dads. I'm pretty sure everyone has seen the scars on her wrist. She's weird."  
Asa's face twists and he looks upset. Even angry. And out of the blue the guy just punches him in the face.  
"Same goes for you eyebrows. And Mr. British accent-"  
Arthur throws a blow to the guys face and a few more punches and kicks are thrown and before you know it a fight has broken out. I jump in and start to help Asa. What I always yell at the idiots in movies when they are being attacked — I kicked him in the balls. He doubles over holding his crotch.  
XxX  
"Ms. Honda, Mr. Kirkland and Mr. Griffin. I will not tolerate fights in this school."  
"S-sorry Sir." We said in unison.  
"Well he did push her down after she was just minding her own business. He said she was weird and different. And then he called me fu- freaking Eyebrows. He kept calling us weird and different, and then out of nowhere he throws a punch at me."  
The headmaster thinks for a moment and directs his attention to Mr. Griffin.  
"Peter is this true?"  
"No sir. It is the other way around. She pushed me down and called me weird for being Canadian."  
I glare at him  
"Sir. He is not Canadian and you know da- dang well that he isn't. And Kiku would never do no such thing"  
"Well Peter is not known to lie... I do not know what to do but punish Ms. Honda and you Kirkland."  
"B-but. Bull shit." He storms out the door and I see Peter doing a retarded giggle. What the actual fuck. I'm always to blame and I'm used to it. I dashed out and ran out of this damned building. I found Asa.  
"Asa!" I run over there and tap his shoulder.  
"I'm so, so, sorry. "  
"Ne~. It is fine. I've been in worst things... anyway. Let us continue the story. "  
"Ah alright. We are alone. " we sit down in the dry grass. And he continues his story.  
XxX(Arthur's story. His POV)  
Damn. Why... I think I've fallen for him. I don't even know how. I-I thought I was straight. But I guess I'm not... or something else. I-I don't know. I place my hands on my face.  
"Asa-san?"  
I turn around and he is there.  
"Y-yea?"  
"Are you ok?"  
"Y-yea I'm fine" I chuckle and rub my head with my left hand and close my eyes and smile nervously.

* * *

It has been about a year and we have become more than just a pair of friends. We kissed each others cheek in the morning before school had started. After all we lived in the same dormitory. I don't even know why I was put with him. We just ended up in the same dormitory. Whenever we had gigs for my band he was there and everything... was so perfect. When I confessed to him one night and he accepted it. He also had a crush on me. I was so happy when he accepted my love. It was sweet...  
For once I thought he was happy...  
I was wrong.  
After I had left to visit my parents. I didn't think of him. He stayed in the dormitory for spring break. I was so bloody stupid... they messed with him... d-did unspeakable things to him... I threw my head down. I kissed him goodbye that day and just left for 3 days... that's it. I should have brought him with me. But no... I walked through doors. I saw a note on the desk. It said and I quote:  
_Dear Asa-San,_  
_ In the three days you were gone. After an hour you left. They burst in.._  
_ And-and. Did unspeakable things to me. They touched me in places I was saving for you...  
well it is gone now. But they kept telling me and telling me... That I-I wasn't appreciated... I finally believed. They said everything was my fault. They got into my head and... I just wanted to scream. I feel gross and sick. This isn't ok... I've lied to you when we aren't alright now. W-where do I go... I figured it out... Now if you are reading this, right now. I'm on the roof. I most likely saw you on the roof. You cared my burns away, you gave your soul to me. And then I cut you from behind.  
nowhere to run... I know you're tired of the lies. You always told me I was your angel. I've kept falling... You kept telling me it was alright.  
I'm not even sure if it was worth it all... I said I was there for you... I'm not even sure I was there at all...  
You were my first love. And I'm sure you were mine.  
I know you feel like you were the last to know. I'm sorry_  
_ Goodbye Asa-San. I will **always** love you"_  
Tears had fallen from my eyes. I dash out the room with my guitar from the band I was in. I found him on the roof; he was getting ready to jump.  
I began to strum my guitar and he turned around. I began to sing lyrics that just popped in my head.

_"You just walked away..._  
_ Why didn't you tell me? _  
_ This isn't happening to me..._  
_ this can't be happening to me..._  
_ you just left a note..._  
_ and just walked away. _  
_ You were the first to say that we were not ok..._  
_ You were the first to lie when we were not alright..._  
_ This was my first love... I was yours to._  
_ And you were the first to go. And when you left to go here... _  
_ W-what were you thinking?_  
_ You didn't say a word. Y-you just left a note._  
_ You were the first to say, that we were not ok_  
_ You were the first to lie when we were not alright ..._  
_ This was my first love and yours as well..._  
_ You were the first to go..._  
_ I am the last to know..."_  
I sang to him.  
"I-I have more"  
I began singing another song with a different rhythm.  
_"We had fire in our eyes, in the beginning._  
_ I never felt so alive._  
_ In the beginning._  
_ You... your trying to go..._  
_ It's not fair when you decided that I wouldn't try. I just don't care about this problem anymore!_  
_ I-i just want it over!_  
_ I swear never meant to let it die._  
_ I just don't want to hear it anymore!_  
_ It's not fair that you decided that I wouldn't try..._  
_ We had some time on our side..._  
_ In the beginning._  
_ We had nothing to hide._  
_ In the beginning_  
_ It isn't fair._  
_ I swear I never meant to have you hurt._  
_ I-I care about you... "_  
I stop because I've run out of thought...  
"I-I love you Kiku Honda! Kiss me and stay with me! _S-Stand By Me_!" I blushed bright red. I saw him smiling and he was going to say it. He took one step and he slipped. I ran over and watched him fall in slow motion. He smiled even if he knows he is going to die. He yelled to me before his body hit the ground.  
"I love you too Asa!"  
And I heard his body thud. It showed his blood splattering. I shrieked and began to call the emergency number...  
... after all of this I was sent to America with a few others. A Grecian, a my cousin the Canadian... and that day I met him again... but it was a girl. She looked just like him. But with longer hair... and she kind of had a few bruises... and scratches. She was more laid back. She was like him. But she had more of a western style... but she reminded me of him... I felt distressed...

* * *

(done)  
I've started crying. It was so depressing...  
"He-he slipped off?!"  
I looked at him, tears pricking my eyes.  
"Y-yea... I loved him. You remind me so much of him."  
"I do...?"  
"Y-yes. Your noses, your hair style but yours is longer, your smiles are similar. I could name a whole bunch of things... but... I don't know. But I want to be with you."

"Did you write a song about him?"

"Yeah.. after he was gone I wrote something. I don't have my guitar with me, but I guess I can go with out it..."

"Well, let's hear it."

He closed his eyes and began to hum a note of sorts and began his words.

* * *

Asa could sing beautifully without music. A random idea pops in my head, and I yell to him.

"Asa! let's run away!"

* * *

oh my god it has been so long I am so awful.  
to Otaku. yes I am an idiot. my stupid translator app sucks ass.  
but I am glad you took the time to review. and I don't know how I keep getting readers when my writing also kind of sucks ass...

anyway I made it a little longer. this chapter is _2153 _words exactly XD. anyway. who's going to metro con in Tampa, Florida? I am. and if you are there, I will be in a Road Kamelot cosplay! I hope to see my readers there! and if you are meet me at the yaoi stand or something XD. anyway good bye, and review please!

Otaku:

oh and the songs are what the chapters are called! but if you want them in order:

My Immortal - Evanescence

I'm Alive! - BECCA

Haunted - Evanescence

Brave - Angel Beats ending song.

the songs used but were a little edited

Last To Know - Three Days Grace

Let It Die - Three Days Grace

also the thing that said "Stand by me" it is a song a sad song. I just mentioned it because Kiku in this fic loves that song .it is

Stand By Me - Anna Tsuchiya.

peace, review,

don't do drugs, stay in school, eat your damned vegetables!

bye


End file.
